


When it was good, it was very very good.  When it was bad, it was horrid.

by MurderRose



Series: Corona Drabbles [21]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Big City, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Optimism, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderRose/pseuds/MurderRose
Summary: Then they all turned twenty-five.Their companies’ dating bans both ran out at 25. Things moved quickly after that.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Im Nayeon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Im Nayeon, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Yoon Jeonghan & Im Nayeon
Series: Corona Drabbles [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674001
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	When it was good, it was very very good.  When it was bad, it was horrid.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The things we do for that boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282167) by [MurderRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderRose/pseuds/MurderRose). 



> Hello!  
> Many people have expressed an interest in more of the backstory behind 'The things we do for that boy' and with today's prompt, 'big city and optimism', I got inspired.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! It's not 100% in accord with 'We'll talk about this later' but it tries.
> 
> Title adapted from Henry Wadsworth's 'There was a little girl': https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/44650/there-was-a-little-girl
> 
> Characters are their own, and this is fiction.  
> Enjoy!

Seoul was many things to many people.

To Jeonghan and Nayeon it was a home.    
To Seungcheol it was a dream.    
To Joshua it was a leap of faith.   
To all of them it was hard work, harsh words, hunger, hardly any sleep, and hope.

Seventeen and Twice were both big groups, and it wasn’t really surprising when Jeonghan and Nayeon started seeking each other out at events, chatting about their childhoods; because for all that Seoul was big, it was surprisingly small and they knew some of the same people. They swapped numbers, texted when they had a spare minute, and then when they both had a free schedule, snuck out of their dorms to meet for noodles.

There wasn’t really anything to it. They got on, it was an escape from both of their massive groups, they had things in common, it was casual. It was someone who wasn’t a threat to their position, wasn’t going to tell if they ate something off the diet menu, wasn’t going to nitpick about their dance moves or their high notes or how they could have been more feminine, more motherly, more leader like in this interview or at that event. Just a friend. A friend who was pretty much in the same position as them, who understood, who was going through the same things.

However, a male and female idol meeting up alone is suspicious no matter how innocent it actually is. Their sunbaes warned them and cautioned them but they were young, and thought they were being careful.   
Someone snapped a photo of them.   
Jeonghan had never been more thankful that the stylists wanted him to look like a girl. They only got a side profile of the two of them, and the photo was marketed as Nayeon and Tyuzu.

Groups of idols got away with a lot. The 97 liners were famous for their meals out and evenings in. And the 92 line, notably co-ed and known to meet up to drink or play games, yet nobody paid them even the slightest bit of notice.    
So they schemed, and invited Seungcheol, Joshua. If Jeonghan was free then the other two probably would be too.

It didn’t take long before they were all comfortable with each other. They met up in all configurations, sometimes one of the boys was busy, or home, or sick, and the others still met Nayeon, chatted and ate, and moaned and ranted. They became good friends. All four of them. The boys became closer to each other, too, and it showed in their on screen interactions. They were in each other's places so often that the Twice girls called the boys  _ oppa _ and the Seventeen boys called her  _ noona.  _

Then they all turned twenty-five.   
Something about that age. Both of their groups were successful now, they didn’t feel like they were constantly pushing up a mountain. They were on it. Sure, there were other mountains, but they were on top of one of them. They all had more confidence. Their companies’ dating bans both ran out at 25. Things moved quickly after that.

It was only natural for them to … experiment a little, but well…

For a while, they tried a poly relationship. That is to say that everyone dated Seungcheol and Joshua while Nayeon and Jeonghan were friends. They were in a poly relationship and everything was perfect. Nayeon loved the boys, the boys loved Nayeon, and the boys loved each other.

Together they all ignored their friends' warnings and cautions; it was mad, but they were enjoying it. It worked for them. Until it didn’t. 

  
  


Until it really didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a loose prequel to [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282167) and [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397373)
> 
> Kpop's 97 line group is made up of(at least): BTS‘s Jungkook, NCT‘s Jaehyun, GOT7‘s BamBam and Yugyeom, and SEVENTEEN‘s Mingyu, DK, and THE8. 
> 
> Kpop's 92 line group includes: BTS' Jin, VIXX's Ken, B1A4's Sandeul, EXID's Hani, and MAMAMOO's Moonbyul.
> 
> To my knowledge, there isn't a 95 line group.
> 
>   
> Thanks for reading!  
> Let me know what you thought in the comments below!
> 
> Rose x
> 
> [Come talk to me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseEnDiamant)


End file.
